


Gleipnir

by miloserdie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, аутичные пасхалки, евангелион в антураже симмонса, проебанный катарсис
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Он не помнит, как оказался здесь.Может, он был здесь всегда.





	Gleipnir

_high is the way_  
_but our eyes are_  
_upon the ground_  


 

Он не помнит, как оказался здесь.  
Может, он был здесь всегда.  
Вокруг, насколько хватает взгляда – голая равнина, кое-где каменистая, ровный растрескавшийся солончак. Воздух сухой и будто бы пыльный, шершаво оседает в носу, першит горло. Ни солнца, ни звезд за затянутым серыми тучами небом не видно, так что определить стороны света тоже никак не выходит, поэтому направление он выбирает наугад и идет.   
Сколько он уже прошел, сколько ему еще идти – этого он тоже не знает. Усталости он не чувствует, только легкую апатию.  
На левую ногу он чуть прихрамывает, но рана на боку не болит. Она даже не кровит, только зудит, будто зарастающий коркой порез. То же и с лицом – ожог не болит, расплывчатое пятно на роговице пропадает, когда он пару раз смаргивает. Так что он идет. Где-то же эта проклятая равнина должна заканчиваться.   
Через какое-то время ему попадается ориентир – пирамидка из камней, неизвестно как держащихся друг на друге. Возле нее он приседает на корточки, морщась от того, как внезапно тянет в боку, смотрит на сложенные башенкой камни. Повинуясь секундному порыву, он слегка поворачивает ладонь, посылает легкий удар Силой.  
Ничего не происходит.   
Он удивленно смаргивает, двигает рукой еще и еще раз, пытается лучше сконцентрироваться, увеличивает амплитуду движения ладони, чувствует нарастающую панику.   
Он не чувствует Силу. В этом месте ее нет.   
Он порывисто поднимает на ноги, закусывает губу от того, как остро колет в боку. С досадой он рушит башенку из камней ударом ноги, стоит долго, выравнивая дыхание, отгоняя тревогу и – что это, страх? Усилием воли он заставляет себя успокоиться, дышит глубоко и редко. Выдох выходит со свистом, и он безразлично думает, что может быть повреждено легкое. Но это не имеет значения, только не здесь.   
Успокоившись, он еще раз оглядывает расстилающуюся вокруг равнину. Вдалеке – если считать то, откуда он пришел, севером, то в направлении юго-запада – он видит еще одну пирамидку из камней, точно такую же, которую он только что разрушил.   
Он идет в ее направлении.

-

Системы корабля приглушенно гудят, возвращаясь в обычный режим после гиперпрыжка, а спустя пару минут вовсе затихают – слышен только тихий шелест циркуляции воздухоотвода, и размеренный скрежет точильного бруска, проходящегося по лезвию.   
Второй из Рыцарей вдруг приподнимает голову, оторвавшись от разборки бластера, ведет носом, будто принюхивается через маску.   
\- Я его почти не чувствую, - говорит он.   
Четвертый из Рыцарей, сидящий на полу возле переборки, скрестив ноги, насмешливо фыркает из-под капюшона.  
\- Что, так уже не терпится стать Первым? Что бы там ни случилось, он выберется, а потом еще и надерет тебе задницу, Второй.   
\- Заткнись, - досадливо отмахивается Второй. – Я имею в виду, может нам стоит вмешаться?  
Скрежет по лезвию затихает. Третий из Рыцарей поворачивается ко Второму и указывает в его строну точильным бруском.   
\- Ты намекаешь, - говорит он. – Что Кайло Рену  _нужна помощь_?  
Все втроем они приглушенно хмыкают, и в случае с обычными людьми этот звук можно было бы принять за смех. На мостике снова становится тихо, только скрежет точильного бруска нарушает молчание.

-

В какой момент сменяется пейзаж, он не замечает.  
Внезапно вместо твердого солончака под сапогами оказывается расползающийся песок, а солнце на очистившемся небе начинает жарить так, что у него мгновенно взмокает шея.   
Этого места он не знает, но упрямо идет по песчаным барханам, пока солнце описывает полукруг по небу.   
Спустя какое-то время он не выдерживает, снимает тяжелую шерстяную мантию и оставляет ее на песке. Следом идут перчатки, потом стеганая туника. Он остается только в штанах, сапогах и легкой нижней рубашке. Закоревшая от высохшей крови на боку, она царапает взмокшую кожу, нестерпимо трет. Волосы влажно налипают на лоб, над верхней губой собираются капельки пота.   
Солнце садится, и над горизонтом встает две луны. Место это ему вдруг кажется знакомым.  
Он останавливается и оглядывается по сторонам. От остывающих песков поднимается марево.   
\--руки у матери все в морщинах, кожа загорелая и загрубевшая от труда, но такая приятная когда она ерошит ему волосы-  
Это не его воспоминание.   
\--самая красивая женщина, которую можно вообразить, от ее взгляда пересыхает во рту, когда она царственно склоняет голову, подгибаются колени-  
Это не его воспоминание. Голова начинает кружиться.  
\--руки у матери такие же загрубевшие, только пальцы холодные, скользкие от крови-  
\--боль закручивается в груди колючим комом-  
\--обжигающе-горячо заливает рассудок ненавистью-  
Он падает на колени. Раскаленный за день песок жжет кожу, когда он упирается ладонями в землю.  
\--кровь, столько крови, руки будто по локоть в кипящей воде-  
\--слезы – кто-то плачет, кто-то скорбит  _по нему_ -  
\--боль – чудовищная, выворачивающая кости, боль, будто тысячи игл-  
_Это не его воспоминание_. Его скручивает сухим спазмом, голова идет кругом, перед глазами чернеет – боль, разрывающая каждую клетку тела, доходит до раскаленного пика, и он теряет сознание. 

-

Дни она по-прежнему тайком записывает. Слишком въелась привычка за все годы, проведенные на Джакку – и вечером она привычно отмечает выцарапанной на стенке каюты палочкой. Отмечает, что она еще жива.   
На Джакку она ненавидела ложиться спать – засыпать, чтобы проснуться в еще одном дне, таком же, как тысяча дней до него. Сейчас она ждет ночи с нетерпением. В темноте, закрывая глаза, она бережно перебирает все, что с ней случилось за эти недели – с ней столько не случалось за всю ее предыдущую жизнь. Перебирает воспоминания, как трофеи, как блестящие камушки. Вспоминает, какие теплые у Финна руки. Нагретый на солнце металлический бок ВВ8. Как становятся дыбом волоски на затылке при гиперпрыжке. Красный летный комбинезон По и его черный шлем, который он дает ей померить. Как она первый раз стала босиком на траву на базе Сопротивления. Как лежит в ладони, привычно и гладко, будто всегда там была, рукоять лайтсайбера.  
Она не все вспоминает, конечно. Что-то она не хочет доставать из памяти, засовывает в самый дальний угол, старается об этом не думать.   
Как она ни старается, иногда ей это снится в кошмарах.   
Холодный воздух с озоновым привкусом в осцилляторе. Красный росчерк меча. Темные пятна крови на снегу. Остановившийся взгляд.  
Ей нечего бояться. Он даже пальцем не сумел к ней притронуться. Она победила его дважды и победит снова, если придется. Ее сила Светлая и чистая, бьет ключом, наполняет ее светом до кончиков пальцев, но все же она чувствует это, чувствует – и не хочет себе в этом признаваться.  
_Сомнение._

-

Следующая башенка из камней кажется слишком уж крупной, и приближается медленно – пока он не понимает, что это не камни, это кто-то идет впереди него. Он ускоряет шаг, но нагнать фигуру ему удается только потому, что другой путник останавливается, садится на корточки и долго возится с чем-то. Когда путник встает, Кайло некоторое время смотрит на то, что он после себя оставил – башенку из камней, неизвестно как стоящих друг на друге – и только потом его нагоняет.   
Это подросток лет шестнадцати, худой, нескладный, весь будто состоящий из острых углов. Волосы у него неровно острижены, черный плащ, в который он кутается, истерт в подоле и запылен. Когда Кайло догоняет его и идет рядом, он не ускоряет и не замедляет шаг, только быстро зыркает в его сторону черными глазами.   
Они идут в молчании. Через какое-то время подросток останавливается, собирает с десяток камней и строит из них башенку. Кайло стоит и терпеливо ждет, пока тот закончит свою работу. Камни тот составляет прямо руками, Кайло не чувствует, чтобы он использовал Силу – но как они держатся друг на друге, ему все равно неясно. Подросток встает, отряхивает руки, и они идут дальше.  
Через некоторое время они доходят до башенки из камней.  
Разрушенной.  
Сердце пропускает один удар.   
Это та самая, которую он в отчаянии развалил ногой, когда понял, что Силы здесь нет.   
Подросток садится на корточки, перебирает разбросанные камни руками. Он поворачивается лицом и первый раз заговаривает с ним.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал? – зло говорит он.   
Потом быстро, так быстро, будто сжатая пружина, которую отпустили, вскакивает на ноги – какое-то мгновение, и воздух прорезает гудение светового меча. Он бьет быстро, хлестко, наотмашь, и-  
Вокруг никого.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам, ошарашенно – все тот же солончак, все то же серое небо. Здесь никого нет.  
Он садится на корточки, собирает разбросанные камни и ставит их один на один. Удивительно, но они держатся. Составив башенку, он идет дальше. 

-

Нет наказания хуже, чем видеть будущее.  
Иногда Люк думает, что возможно это все затянувшийся урок. Что он так и не окончил обучение там, на Дагобе, много лет назад. Он думал, умение видеть будущее – то, чему он должен научиться.   
Теперь он понимает, что должен был научиться смирению.  
Сколько времени проходит – он не считает. Дни складываются в недели, недели в месяцы, месяцы в годы. Он стареет. Он с удивлением осознает, что у него начинается легкая одышка, когда он поднимается по ступеням каждое утро на вершину острова.   
Когда-то он пытался вмешиваться. Пытался перекроить нестабильную ткань будущего. Что из этого вышло? Только хуже. Он был неправ. Он многое испортил, что уже не исправить – ни сейчас, ни после.   
Все, что было, будет всегда, а все, что будет, уже существовало.  
Люди, которые считают себя жертвами судьбы, не осознают, что сами являются ее самыми безжалостными орудиями.   
Люк Скайуокер смотрит туда, где свинцовая гладь океана соединяется с сереющим небом. Он видит прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Он видит раскаленный песок Татуина, душные болота Дагобы, влажные леса Эндора.   
Он видит заснеженный лес, и горящий город, и мокрую слякоть, заваленную трупами.  
Он видит растрескавшуюся равнину с невысокими каменными башенками через каждую тысячу шагов.   
Он ждет.

-

 

Пейзаж опять неуловимо меняется – будто пространство идет рябью на какое-то мгновение, и вот уже земля вокруг становится каменистой, а воздух соленым и холодным. Идти приходится аккуратнее, чтобы не провалиться в расселины между камнями. Понемногу ландшафт повышается, и скоро ему уже приходится лезть по скале вверх.   
Вдалеке слышен шум прибоя. Острый скол камня, за который он держится, крошится в пальцах, режет ладонь – он поскальзывается, едва не падает. Чудом удержавшись, он распластывается на камне, тяжело дышит, приложившись щекой к холодной скале. Передохнув, лезет дальше. Сколько проходит времени, он не замечает – минута, час, день? В мускулах собирается боль, руки становится тяжело поднимать вверх, когда наконец ладонью он нащупывает плато на вершине скалы. Последнее усилие – и он перелазит через край, поднимается в полный рост и некоторое время стоит, упершись руками в колени, глубоко дышит. Морской соленый воздух щиплет глотку.   
Вершина скалы - небольшое плато, такое же каменистое, как и путь, который он только что проделал. Но тут кое-где в расселинах пробиваются пучки зеленой травы, слабые стебли каких-то растений. Чуть дальше от края на большом плоском валуне сидят две фигуры. Отдышавшись, он подходит ближе.  
Одна из фигур – тот самый подросток с равнины. Он сидит, сгорбившись, опершись щеками на кулаки, весь похожий на нахохлившуюся птицу. Рядом с ним – девочка лет пятнадцати, одежда у нее в светлых тонах, волосы забраны в пучок на макушке. Она успокаивающе гладит мальчишку по спутанным черным волосам. Предплечья у нее рассечены уродливым черным ожогом, ткань вплавилась в плоть – видимо, закрывалась руками от светового меча. Второй ожог рассекает ей грудь наискось, в обугленной ране виден кусок белого ребра.  
На него девочка не обращает внимания, мурлыкает под нос что-то, похожее на песенку, продолжает перебирать черные пряди. Подросток поднимает на него взгляд, смотрит исподлобья, но не так враждебно, как тогда, в пустыне.  
\- Я их всех убил, - говорит он, непонятно к кому обращаясь.  
\- Всех нас убил, - соглашается девочка и продолжает напевать.  
\- Мастер сказал, - продолжает подросток. – Что у Люка Скайоукера не должно остаться учеников.   
\- И не осталось, - опять соглашается девочка.  
\- Остался, - говорит подросток, но отвечает он не девочке, обращается непосредственно к Кайло. – Один остался.   
Они оба молчат – долго, кажется, целую бесконечность. Поднимающийся прилив шумит все сильнее.   
\- Поможешь мне? – спрашивает, наконец, мальчишка.   
Он протягивает рукоять меча – для детской руки она еще великовата, но под его ладонь будет как раз. Кайло долго на нее смотрит – он знает каждый изгиб на этой рукояти, каждый угол, каждую шероховатость металла. Помедлив еще немного, он берет рукоять из ладони мальчишки, привычно проворачивает в руке.   
Подросток сползает с камня на землю, садится на пятки, уложив руки ровно на коленях. Девочка, не прекращая петь, аккуратно отводит ему в сторону волосы на затылке, обнажая склоненную шею.   
Время тянется, как густая патока – вернее, времени здесь нет. Прилив с шумом разбивается о скалы внизу.  
Он зажигает клинок. 

-

В глазах начинает двоиться, так что генерал откладывает в сторону очередной отчет и крепко сжимает виски пальцами. Последний раз нормально выспаться ему удалось две недели назад – еще на Старкиллере. Сейчас слишком много работы, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь, как сон, так что он принимает еще таблетку стимулятора и снова углубляется в отчет.   
Терминал принимает вызов от посетителя, и Хакс дает доступ – в его кабинет проходит капитан ночной смены. Он быстро рапортует о прокладываемом курсе, состоянии систем, предполагаемом времени прибытия, текущем количестве личного состава после переучета батальонов.   
Хакс кивает, цифры вылетают из головы, не задерживаясь.   
\- Рен? – коротко спрашивает он, после окончания рапорта.  
\- По показаниям датчиков все еще в коме, - помедлив, отвечает капитан.  
\- Что значит по показаниям датчиков? Меня интересует, что говорит врач.  
\- К сожалению, в данный момент личный осмотр невозможен, - сбивчиво отвечает капитан, отводя глаза. – Нет доступа в палату.  
\- Вы что, издеваетесь надо мной, капитан? – зло спрашивает Хакс. – Рен в коме, но в палату нет доступа? Может, мне назначить кого-нибудь поспособнее, кто сможет справиться с такой сложной задачей?  
\- Но генерал, - оправдывающимся тоном говорит капитан. – Мы действительно пытались, и не раз.  
Проклятье, думает Хакс, сжимая переносицу пальцами. Проклятье. Он умудряется доставлять проблемы, даже будучи без сознания.   
Он отпускает капитана, еще какое-то время сидит за рапортами, но потом решает, что пройтись все же не помешает.   
До медотсека нужно спуститься на две палубы ниже.   
Только подойдя к плексигласу, закрывающему четвертую стену палаты, генерал Хакс понимает, что имел в виду капитан.   
С первого взгляда кажется, что в палате отключена искусственная гравитация – только это не так, все показатели в норме. Рен лежит, ровно вытянувшись на больничной койке, только сильно присмотревшись можно заметить, что он дышит. Но все остальное в палате – стойки с физраствором, столик с инструментами для осмотра, незакрепленные части медицинских дроидов, держатели с иглами и капельницами – все парит в воздухе. Когда он пытается войти, что-то из предметов – Хакс не успевает заметить что, но определенно что-то острое – стремительно летит в его сторону, и только быстро закрытая дверь спасает его. Предмет металлически звякает с обратной стороны двери. Он еще некоторое время смотрит в палату через плексиглас, и только тогда замечает, что левитирующие предметы едва заметно поднимаются и опускаются в воздухе в ритм дыхания Рена. 

-

Первое, что он помнит – это чувство полета.  
Ему чуть больше года. Отец подкидывает его в воздух – и ловит.   
\- Хан! – слышит он где-то со стороны голос матери. – Немедленно прекрати! Никто в галактике не поможет тебе, если ты упустишь моего сына!  
\- Не упущу! – говорит отец и смеется. Он ловит его подмышки, руки у него большие и крепкие, белозубо улыбается – и он улыбается отцу в ответ. – Никогда не упущу.  
Отец подбрасывает его – высоко-высоко, в самое небо – и он зажмуривает на мгновение глаза. А когда открывает их, под собой он не видит ни отца, ни рук, готовых его поймать, под ним узкий черный мост, алым светятся датчики, пар от охладительных элементов поднимается, клубится, скрывая глубину, и-  
И он падает. 

-

С металлическим лязгом на пол падают подносы, капельницы, держатели для физраствора, медицинские инструменты - все падает одновременно, грохочет на весь медблок. Датчики биометрии заходятся истошным писком, все одновременно, а потом резко гаснут, как от перепада напряжения, от запаха паленой проводки включается пожарная сигнализация.    
Кайло Рен открывает глаза. 


End file.
